Hunt of the Halfas
by KP100
Summary: When two halfas meet, will war break out? Or will there be peace? Also, villians come together to defeat good guys once and for all. Rated T for a reason.
1. Summers Here!

_**And here's the long awaited Hunt of the Halfas! AN at the end, and be sure to R&R!**_

_Emma chewed on the eraser of her pencil, trying desperately to figure out the math problem. She was horrible at math even worse than Danny. She glanced at the raven haired boy, meeting his icy blue eyes. He was thinking the same thing. She quickly worked out the problem, and finished her worksheet. She looked up at the clock. 1 more minute. She started doing a little dance, it was very subtle. She glanced at Danny, he was dancing as well. She started laughing quietly, because he was doing the disco. She glanced at the clock again. 10 seconds._

_"9," she whispered, as she started counting down._

_"8,"_

_"7,"_

_"6,"_

_"5,"_

_"4,"_

_"3,"_

_"2,"_

_"..." the clock shortened out, but the bell rang anyway. Danny and Emma looked at each other as Danny went ghost, before Emma slid under her desk, went ghost, and she and Danny flew out of the ceiling._

_"Why are the students always weird each year?" Mr. Lancer aske aloud._

_Outside, Danny and Emma threw there arms wide, tipping their heads back. They were both wearing impish grins on their faces. _

_"SUMMER! We're free! Hey Emma, what time is it?" Danny asked, still looking toward the sun._

_"SUMMER TIME!" Emma replied, laughing. She and Danny took each others hands, and began flying toward the sun in a circle. Suddenly they heard a loud whistle. They looked down to see a very annoyed Sam. Tucker was already walking away._

_"Sorry guys." Danny said, as he and Emma touched ground in front of them. _

_"Cover me?" Emma asked. Sam, Danny, and Tucker sighed in unison, but obliged. _

_"Why don't you just reveal yourself?" Jazz asked, walking up._

_"Why don't you stop sleeping with teddy bears?" Emma replied, making Jazz blush._

_"Okay, you win. But you'll do it eventually." Jazz replied over her shoulder as she walked home, away from the Nasty Burger were the other teens were headed. _

_'How do they eat such fat tining, disgusting, greasy food?' she thought to herself._

**_Thats it! Hope you liked it, R&R please!_**


	2. Water Gun Fight

**_Sorry it took so long to get up. I had it written down, but somehow managed to loose it so I had to write it again, and do it while I had writer's block... sorry! Enjoy:_**

* * *

Vladimir Tod sat on his front porch with his girlfriend Snow. It was evening and also the first day of summer. Henry, October, and Joss were all having a squirt gun fight. Snow picked up a jelly doughnut, and put it in Vlad's mouth. He bit down on it, and sucked the jelly out. When he was done, he had a little bit of red jelly coming from the corners of his mouth. He grinned at Snow, and got up walking towards the boys.

"Hey guys." He grinned, hiding a mini water gun behind his back.

"Hey ma…" Henry trailed off when they all saw the red liquid on Vlad.

"That isn't…"

"What? This? Oh no, it's just red jelly." Vlad explained, and suddenly brought out the water gun and began squirting them all.

"Ah!" they screamed, and ran away from Vlad. They hid behind a pile of wood, and stood up occasionally to squirt Vlad. Suddenly, all their fire ceased as they stared behind Vlad.

"What?" Vlad asked. He reached out using his vampire senses and saw his uncle behind him. He immediately ducked and turned at the same time, successfully avoiding a cold shot of water from Otis's water gun. He aimed, and fired. Otis stepped back, surprised that Vlad had squirted him. Vlad used vampiric speed to get up and run. He jumped on top of the house, and crouched so it'd be harder to hit him. It went on like this for another half hour, and everyone went home.

"I'm going to bed. Night." Vlad told his uncle before lumbering up the stairs.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**_


	3. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
